We All Fall Down
by CrimsonCat
Summary: Roxton is dead, and Marguerite is called upon to save the world. But with Roxton no longer there, will she care enough to save it? R&R plz! (R/M) *~*Finally Complete*~*
1. Fading to Grey

All right, I know there have been a few stories that addressed Marguerite's status as the chosen one, but this story hit me like a bolt of lightning. Being such a huge R/M shipper, this is going to be hard for me to write, but I've always enjoyed a challenge. I'd like to blame this plot line on my fever, for I'm a bit sickly at the moment. On the bright side, this just might be the first story I've written where I know how it's going to end from the start. But, like I said, it's going to be hard for me to write. Any reviews would be greatly appreciated. I'll need support if I'm going to see this through, lol. Hope you like it.  
  
Oh, and TLW character's aren't mine, although I will have a couple original characters in here. Well, at least one anyway. But, Marguerite, Roxton, Malone, and Veronica aren't mine. I'm just borrowing them. I promise that when I'm done, I'll put them back where I found them.  
  
Dai stiho  
~CrimssonCat~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"I just passed Roxton on my way to the treehouse, and he looked furious." Malone exclaimed as he stepped from the elevator. "What happened?"  
  
"He and Marguerite had another one of their little lover's quarrels." Veronica told him. "Although I've never seen them get quite so mad at one another."  
  
"Roxton used one of Marguerite's favorite scarves to polish his hunting riffles." Challenger explained. "And our dear Marguerite was less than forgiving."  
  
"I can imagine." Malone laughed. "But, better him than me."  
  
They watched Marguerite storm around the treehouse for a few moments, cursing under her breath and looking for something to take her anger out on.  
  
"Perhaps we should get out of her way before we become her next target." Challenger suggested. "If anyone needs me, I'll be in my laboratory."  
  
"I have the sudden urge to write in my journal." Malone agreed.  
  
"Challenger, do you need any help?" Veronica offered.  
The three of them quickly fled the room, eager to get away from Marguerite and her temper.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
A few hours later, Veronica ventured out of the lab. Marguerite had been playing records for the past hour or so, and Veronica took this as a sign that the heiress had calmed down a bit. She found Marguerite reading at the table.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Veronica asked warily.  
  
"Perfectly all right." Marguerite assured her. "Although Roxton won't be when he finally decides to come home." She added.  
  
"He's been gone for awhile." Veronica noted.  
  
"Probably trying to figure out how to get back into my good graces." Marguerite dismissed Veronica's worries.  
  
"If you say so."  
  
"So, what are you making for dinner?" Marguerite asked.  
  
"What? It's not my night, it's Malone's." Veronica protested.  
  
"Yes, but you make a better raptor steak than he does, and I feel like sinking my teeth into something juicy." Marguerite reasoned.  
  
"So then why don't you make it yourself?"  
  
"Please." Marguerite scoffed.  
  
Veronica sighed. There was no reasoning with Marguerite when she was like this.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"That was delicious." Challenger said with a smile. "Veronica, you never cease to amaze me."  
  
"Yes, it really was something." Malone agreed.  
  
"I'm glad you liked it, because you're doing the dishes Ned." Veronica laughed.  
  
"I suppose it's only fair." He agreed.  
  
"I thought Roxton would have been home by now." Marguerite murmured.  
  
"I thought you weren't worried." Veronica teased her.  
  
"I'm not." Marguerite assured her. "It's just I know how bad reheated reptile tastes, and how much John hates it."  
  
"Whatever you say Marguerite." Malone laughed.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Damnit Roxton, where are you." Marguerite murmured.  
There was only an hour of daylight left, and there was still no sign of Marguerite's favorite hunter.  
  
"Maybe we should go out and look for him." Marguerite spoke loud enough for the others to hear her.  
  
"I agree. He's been gone much too long." Challenger nodded.  
That was all the encouragement Marguerite needed. Before they could say anything else, she had her guns and was waiting by the elevator.  
  
"Well, aren't you coming?" She demanded impatiently.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"He's probably just gone for a swim to clear his head." Marguerite spoke. "It's not like he can't take care of himself."  
  
"I'm sure he's fine." Veronica assured her.  
  
Marguerite regarded the younger woman.  
"I hope so." She said softly.  
  
Veronica suddenly stopped, and Marguerite stopped too. Ahead of them, Malone and Challenger were staring at something in the distance, their eyes wide in horror.  
  
"No.." Challenger inhaled sharply.  
  
"What is it?" Marguerite asked wearily as she and Veronica made their way forward.  
  
But Challenger and Malone didn't bother to answer her. They seemed to be paralyzed by whatever they were looking at. Slowly, Marguerite saw what kept them frozen.  
First, a foot. Then a leg. Until his whole body was in sight.  
  
"John.." She spoke softly.  
  
"Oh my God.." Veronica gasped.  
  
Roxton lay before them, his mid-section ripped out, and his entrails scattered across the path. A few feet away lay a raptor, dead with a bullet through it's neck.  
  
"Roxton?" Marguerite called to him softly. "Roxton!?" More demanding this time. "JOHN!" She shrieked, rushing forward.  
  
"Marguerite, no." Challenger exclaimed as he grabbed her around the waist.  
  
"Let me go!" Marguerite screeched as she thrashed, trying to get loose. "John! John! George, let me go! He needs me! Oh God.. Roxton.. you can't be dead." Marguerite sobbed, her body going limp suddenly. "Oh God.." She cried. "You just can't be dead.."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Roxton can't really be dead.. can he? What will this do to Marguerite? And what about the rest of our beloved explorers? Review, and let me know what you think. (Come on, you know you wanna.)  
=^..^= 


	2. Heaven, and the Natural Order of Things

Wow, thank you all for your kind reviews. Although I'm warning you, this chapter is going to be worse than the last one. Emotionally, I mean. I was tearing up as I wrote it. I'm going to cut this short, and just leave you to the story. And I'm convinced that this story is over-dramatic, but then again, so am I 96% of the time. *s*  
lol, oh, and Audrey, I'm *still* hanging, wating for a third chapter. Stop reading this and go write. :D  
TLWROX, eep, sorry. You're not going to like this chapter much..  
  
=^..^=  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Marguerite closed her eyes as Roxton ran his finger's through her hair, his lips making their way down her neck line.  
  
"Oh Marguerite." He murmured. "Marguerite.. Marguerite.." Roxton repeated her name, his voice filled with love and adoration. "Marguerite!" He exclaimed forcefully.  
With a start, Marguerite sat up and opened her eyes.  
  
"You can't spend the whole day in bed you know." Veronica chided her. "It's already past ten."  
  
Marguerite took a deep breath and ran her hands over her face in an attempt to wipe the dream from her memory.  
"All right, I'm up." The heiress sighed, giving Veronica a weak smile. "Is there any coffee left?"  
  
"We saved you a cup." Veronica assured her.  
  
"Thanks. I'll be out in a minute, I just need to get dressed."  
  
Veronica nodded and left the room. And as soon as she left, all of the energy seemed to drain from Marguerite's body.  
"John.." She whispered softly.  
  
It had been two months since her beloved hunter had been killed and placed within the earth. And since his death, Marguerite had not known a moment of peace.  
  
After all, it was her fault he was dead. She was the one who had chased him from the treehouse. The one who had played the records so loud that they hadn't been able to hear his gunshots.. his cries for help.. And it ripped her insides to shreds knowing that his last thoughts of her had been how much of a spoiled little brat she was. That her last words to him had been spiteful, hurtful, and cruel. That she had never gotten a chance to tell Roxton just how much she had really loved him..  
  
Challenger had said that 'from the look of things', the raptor had caught Roxton off guard (because he was so mad..) and managed to gut him with it's claws. Roxton, however, killed it before it had the chance to eat him alive. Instead, he bled to death. And there had been  
so much blood...  
  
Challenger had also said that even if they had heard his cries for help, there wouldn't have been a way they could have saved him. He would have lost too much blood by the time they had gotten there. But still, the thought that Roxton had died alone.. it made Marguerite sick to her stomach. All because of some stupid scarf. Some wretched little piece of colored silk that had cost her Roxton's life. It had been worth a lot, but not that much. Nothing was worth that much...  
But today, she tried her best not to think about it as she got dressed. And she had gotten quite good at pushing thoughts out of her head. It was how she had managed to last this long without him.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"About time you got up." Malone smiled as Marguerite entered the kitchen area. "It's your turn to fix the elevator."  
  
"We both know the last time I fixed the elevator, we ended up having to using the rope ladder for a week." Marguerite reminded him. "Get Challenger to do it."  
  
"He's not here, actually. Challenger and Veronica just left to go collect a few medicinal plants." Malone informed her. "Apparently our supplies are getting low."  
  
"Aren't they always?" Marguerite asked as she took the coffee Malone offered her. "Guess that leaves it up to you then." She said as she took a seat at the table.  
  
"Oh no you don't." Malone protested. "You aren't tricking me into doing any more of your chores."  
  
"Oh fine. Fix the elevator, and I'll make dinner tonight." Marguerite bargained.  
  
"All right. That sounds fair." Malone agreed. "Guess I'd better get to work then." He spoke as he rose from the table to do just that, leaving Marguerite alone again.  
  
She hated being alone these days. But unless she wanted to help Ned with the blasted elevator, there wasn't a way to avoid it. And she most definitely wasn't going to be doing that.  
  
'Maybe I'll go and visit his grave today.' Marguerite though to herself as she sipped her coffee.  
The thought made her heart tighten. It was too natural. She shouldn't be okay with the fact that he was buried deep within the cold earth, all by himself. But she wasn't. Of course she wasn't! Marguerite sighed. She hadn't been there in the past week. Things had been pretty hectic. After all, this was a natural part of things. People died all the time.  
  
"Especially out here on this god-forsaken plateau." Marguerite muttered to herself.  
  
"What was that?" Malone asked as he came back into the room.  
  
"Nothing, just talking to myself." Marguerite assured him.  
  
"I just wanted to ask if you knew where Challenger put the.. oh, never mind. Here it is." Malone picked something up off of the table that Marguerite didn't recognize.  
  
"All right, well, if you don't need me around here, I think I'll go and take a walk. Get some fresh air." Marguerite told him as she got to her feet.  
  
"Are you sure you'll be all right out there on your own?" Malone asked, concerned.  
They were concerned a lot these days.  
  
"I'll be fine. I'll have my guns." Marguerite assured him.  
But no riffles. She refused to use them anymore, and the others didn't make a big deal out of it. They were too busy trying to keep her sane.  
  
"All right." Malone said after awhile. "Tell him I said hello."  
  
"I will." Marguerite forced a smile before leaving the room.  
She didn't need to tell him where she was going. He knew.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Marguerite lay the few wildflowers she had picked on top of his grave.  
It was simple. Just a wooden cross with his name carved across it. Challenger was fashioning a tomb stone to put all others to shame, but for now, the wooden cross was all John had. But Marguerite was sure that silly little things like that didn't matter to him anymore.  
  
"I miss you, John." She confessed to the dirt. "I miss you so much.."  
Marguerite took a deep breath in an attempt to keep the tears from forming. She still didn't like to cry, although she did more often now.  
  
"Do you think he can hear you?"  
The voice brought Marguerite spinning around, her gun pointed in the direction of whoever was behind her.  
  
"Oh really Marguerite." The woman sighed. "Put that away."  
  
She was about the same height as Marguerite, although she looked to be a few years younger. She had the tanned skin you can only get from working outside all of your life, and long wavy black hair framed her face. Her eyes were what bothered the heiress. The woman had eyes the color of midnight blue. Eyes that seemed to go on forever, and seemed to absorb the sunlight rather than reflect it back out into the world.  
  
"Who are you?" Marguerite demanded.  
She wore a simple white top with a long white skirt, and Marguerite found herself wondering how the woman had managed to keep it from getting stained.  
  
"My name is Sidra." The woman introduced herself.  
  
"Sidra, of the moon." Marguerite translated absently. "That's great. What do you want?"  
  
"Wow, they were right, this is going to be hard." Sidra spoke to herself.  
  
"What do you want?" Marguerite repeated, losing what little patience she might have had with the woman who dared bother her here, of all places.  
  
"Marguerite, I'm an angel. I've come to lead you to your destiny." Sidra explained quickly.  
Marguerite was quiet for awhile, and Sidra wondered if she might have actually gotten through to her. But even as the thought began to grow in her head, Marguerite chuckled.  
  
"Destiny? Where was destiny two months ago? Don't come to me now, and tell me that this is some divine plan." Marguerite snapped. "And I don't believe in angels. I have no need of angels."  
  
"Everyone has need of angels."  
  
"I don't." She insisted.  
  
"Fine. But maybe the angels have need of you." Sidra regarded her.  
  
"Whatever for?"  
  
"Marguerite, there is an evil in this land. A great evil that might kill every piece of good that ever was." She paused. "You are the only one who can stop it."  
  
Marguerite burst out laughing.  
"I *must* be hallucinating. Maybe it's that herbal tea Veronica gave me last night.." Marguerite reasoned.  
  
"It's true." The angel insisted.  
  
"It's ridiculous." Marguerite countered.  
  
"I'm new at this." Sidra offered a warm smile.  
  
"So, even if it is real, why should I care? I'm hardly a 'piece of good', so I'm sure I have nothing to worry about."  
  
"You don't mean that." Sidra exclaimed.  
  
"Maybe I do." Marguerite argued. "And even if there *is* enough good in me that I need to be worried, let the deamon come and kill me. Death would be better than this."  
  
"What about Veronica? Or Ned? Or George? Don't they deserve to live? The Zanga village, the innocents of this reality, and every other reality in existence.. shouldn't they get to wake up to another day?" The angel's voice was almost pleading.  
  
"What about Roxton?" Marguerite almost shrieked. "Didn't he deserve another day? Didn't he deserve to live? Why should I care what happens to this damned place!? How dare you come to me now. Where were you when I needed you? Where were you when that raptor was stealing him away from me?" Marguerite wiped away her tears roughly, leaving smudges of dirt on her cheek. "Why should I care?" She asked once more. Softer this time.  
  
"Because this deamon.. he was the one who stole John away from you. He was the one who laughed as your love lay dying. If for nothing else Marguerite, you must destroy him. For it was he who took life away from you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Well, there you have it. Looks like Roxton *can* be dead after all. You can proceed to flame me now, lol. I'm sorry, I really don't know where all this is coming from. Yes, I love angst, but I usually feel that TLW characters have too much angst in their lives already. But, I can't ignore my Muse when she sings her siren song. I've tried, and it never ends well.  
What do you think, will Marguerite kill the deamon? Heck, will she even be able to, or will it kill her first? Could I actually be mean enough as to kill off my two favorite characters in the same fic?!? Come on, you know you wanna review ;). And I understand if any of you are mad at me. If I were you, I'd be mad at me too. Oh, look, that rhymes. lol, me and my fascination with unintended rhyming... anyway, back to the point. Review the fic if you want me to keep my sanity! Like I have any left.. lol  
Dai Stiho (Which means 'go well', btw.)  
~CrimsonCat~ 


	3. You Can't Always Get What You Want

Thanks again for all of the reviews. Although I find myself wondering if the people who read chapter one are still reading, or if they've fled in disgust at the fact that I killed Roxton, and he is still dead. I worry about the name I must be making for myself within this little community, lol. All right, how about this. When I am done with this fic, I'll go back, finish my first one, and fill it with much R/M fluff.  
  
Also, I'm trying to show that the months without Roxton has made Marguerite emotionally numb. Although I'm not sure how well I'm doing that, lol. I tend to do most of my writing for this very late at night when I'm having trouble keeping my eyes open.  
  
Hopefully, not all of you have boycotted my fic yet. lol, and hopefully you won't boycott all of my work from now on because of this evil little thing. (Yes, I'll admit that it's evil). But, now that you've started, you have to keep reading to find out how it ends. Hopefully, I haven't lost too many of you, because I like getting reviews. :)  
  
=^..^=  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"How dare you." Marguerite practically spat.  
Sidra found herself stepping away from the heiress as the flames in her eyes grew.  
  
"Leave." She commanded. "And don't you *ever* come back here."  
  
Sidra sighed.  
"Fine." The angel caved. "I tried." She murmured softly.  
  
And with that, Sidra turned around, and vanished back into the jungle. Marguerite took a deep breath, then another. But there was no avoiding it this time. With a sob, she slid to the earth and buried her head in her knees, her body shaking with the amount of sorrow rippling through her.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"She was just going to the grave. She should have been back hours ago." Veronica spoke.  
  
"I'm sure she's fine, Veronica." Challenger said as he scanned the ground below with his spying glass.  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Veronica demanded.  
  
"Because I can see her from here." Challenger chuckled. "She'll reach the treehouse in fifteen minutes at the most."  
  
"Oh." Veronica replied lamely.  
  
And, about fifteen minutes later, the elevator came to life, bringing Marguerite back into the safety of her home. For after so many years, it was more of a home to her now than London.  
  
"I'm back." Marguerite called out.  
  
"You were gone for quite some time." Challenger noted as she entered the room he and Veronica were in.  
  
"Yes, well, you know me." Marguerite smiled weakly. "Once I start talking, I have a hard time shutting-up."  
  
"Isn't that the truth." Veronica joked.  
  
"Dinner is almost ready." Malone called from the kitchen.  
  
"Dinner?" Marguerite asked, sounding confused. "Was I really gone that long?"  
Veronica and Challenger regarded her, concern etched across their faces.  
  
"I must have lost track of the time." Marguerite stumbled for an excuse. "There are so many trees, it's hard to track the passage of time sometimes."  
  
"Of course." Challenger agreed. Even though he didn't really.  
  
"We'd better go, before Malone has to call us again." Veronica changed the subject.  
She and Challenger moved towards the door, but Marguerite remained where she was.  
  
"Aren't you coming?" Challenger asked her.  
  
"No. Actually, I was considering going to bed early. All that sun.. it made me pretty tired." Marguerite replied. "Save me some, and I'll eat it later."  
  
"All right then. Sleep well." Challenger spoke as he left the room.  
  
"Sweet dreams." Veronica added as she followed him.  
  
"Sure." Marguerite muttered before making her way towards her bedroom.  
Marguerite sat upon her bed slowly. As if she were afraid that if she moved too quickly, the world might slip out from under her.  
  
"Angels." She scoffed as she eased herself into a 'laying down' position. "If that isn't the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard.." She stopped, remembering.  
  
'Roxton believed in angels.'  
The thought slipped across the surface of her mind like quicksilver. Gone as quickly as it had appeared. The last thought to grace her mind before she fell into a restless slumber.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Roxton?" Marguerite called out.  
  
He had been here a moment ago, but now, she couldn't find him. And where had all of this mist come from...  
"John?" She tried once more.  
  
"What is it?" He asked, appearing from out of the mist.  
  
"Oh, John." Marguerite exclaimed as she practically threw herself into his arms. "I thought I had lost you."  
  
"No, Marguerite. I'd never leave you." Roxton assured her as he held Marguerite close. "I'll always be right here to protect you from anything that might cause you harm."  
  
Marguerite closed her eyes and leaned further into Roxton's arms. Trying her best to memorize how it felt, so she would always remember. It was his questioning voice that opened her eyes once more.  
  
"Are you ready, my love?" He whispered so softly that Marguerite wasn't sure if he had actually spoken, or if she had just imagined it. But all the same, she pulled back a bit so that she might look at him properly.  
  
"Ready for what?" She asked.  
  
"For your destiny." Was his reply. "To do what you were born to do. Are you ready?"  
  
"You aren't making any sense." Marguerite exclaimed, pulling away from his arms.  
  
"You must be ready Marguerite." Roxton continued, his voice urgent. "You must be ready when the fates call you. For only you can save them."  
  
"Save who?" Marguerite demanded.  
  
"The realities. The innocents. Those who cannot save themselves." Roxton supplied. "Are you ready? You must be."  
  
Marguerite noticed that the mist was getting thicker, and that she couldn't see Roxton as clearly as she could a few moments ago.  
"John!" She cried out in alarm as she faded from sight. "Come back to me!"  
  
"Marguerite, you must be ready." His voice whispered through the mists. "You must be ready. Marguerite, are you ready?"  
Marguerite found herself alone once more, and she shivered with the chill in her bones.  
  
"Marguerite Krux!" A voice thundered behind her.  
  
Marguerite spun around quickly to face whatever called her.  
She found Sidra there. But it was not the Sidra she had met by the grave. No. That Sidra had been a lunatic. This one was an angel.  
  
Two perfect ivory wings stretched out on either side, and she wore a simple, yet blazing white sleeveless dress. At her hip hung a golden sword, and her dark hair whipped around in a wind that had appeared out of nowhere. And her eyes seemed to be exploding with fire. A fire that surrounded her entire body. Blazing with it's purity and purpose.  
  
"The fate of every creature that has ever been rests upon your shoulders." The angelic vision spoke with a voice that echoed across eternity. "And yet, still you refuse to help us."  
Sidra regarded the heiress before speaking again. Her next words were chosen carefully, and rang with a truth Marguerite couldn't deny.  
  
"Look at yourself, child." Sidra exclaimed. "Look at who you have become! You are nothing but a shadow of your formal self! Your eyes have lost their flames. You will not eat, and you seem to have decided that sleep is not always necessary. You move through this world as a ghost might. Never really there, but unable to go anywhere else."  
  
"And what would you have me do?" Marguerite shouted into the wind. "The man I love is dead. His body is cold and rotting within the ground. How can you expect me to be the same person I was when he was here, by my side?"  
  
"Because you are stronger than that. You've just forgotten how strong you really are." Sidra smiled at her. "I've come to remind you." Sidra paused once more. "If you could have anything in the world, what would you want the most?" She asked.  
  
"To have Roxton alive once more." Marguerite answered quickly, without even thinking about it.  
  
The angel regarded her sadly.  
"This is your first lesson Marguerite. You cannot always have what you want."  
  
"Then why ask me?"  
  
"Because I needed to know."  
  
"That's stupid."  
  
"Tell me something, Marguerite. Knowing that this deamon killed Roxton.. it doesn't anger you? Knowing how violently Roxton was ripped out of your life.. it doesn't make your blood boil? Will you let him separate others as he separated the two of you?"  
Marguerite hesitated. Things weren't so clear anymore.  
  
"Marguerite Krux!" Sidra thundered. "Answer me only this. Are you ready?"  
Silence settled around them for a moment before the heiress answered.  
  
"Yes." Marguerite spoke softly. "Yes!" She shouted into the winds. Loud, and filled with purpose. "Yes, I am ready!"  
  
  
Marguerite sat up slowly, as if in a daze. It was dark now. The night had progressed quickly while she had been sleeping. The heiress placed her feet upon the floor, and rose from her bed. She knew what she had to do now.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Even if you hate this fic and think it should burn, please review it. look on the bright side. I haven't cut Roxton out completely. He lives on in Marguerite's dreams. Yes, all right, so it isn't the same.. but it's better than nothing, no? Anywho, review. And I hope by now, you don't hate me *too* much. Bright side- Marguerite is now going to kick some deamon ass! Remember, the more reviews I get, the faster the next chapter gets posted :). I'll try and write it tonight.  
Dai stiho  
~CrimsonCat~ 


	4. Dark Corners

Yay, many reviews :) All right, there will only be a couple more chapters at the most. It's good to know that none of you are too mad at me, and that you're still reading this. This chapter has very little happening, but I figured I needed it. All right, on with the story! See you all at the bottom.  
  
=^..^=  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, what am I supposed to do?" Marguerite asked quietly.  
  
There was still a few hours left until daybreak, but she wasn't safe at home like she should be. Instead, she was meeting with an angel in the middle of the forest.  
  
For a second, Marguerite wondered if she had gone insane at some point during the past couple of months. But then again, maybe all the people who met with angels in the middle of the night, in the middle of nowhere had the exact same doubts.  
  
That thought made Marguerite pause. God, maybe she really *had* gone insane.  
Sidra smiled at her, as if reading her thoughts.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm really here." She assured Marguerite. "And you're supposed to kill the deamon before he can kill you, and destroy everything in existence."  
  
"Oh, so no pressure then." Sarcasm dripped from Marguerite's voice.  
  
The angel smiled at her once more, her golden eyes dancing with amusement.  
"Sorry. This is the first time I've had to deal with a mortal." She apologized. "I've only been an angel for a few centuries."  
  
Marguerite shook her head as if to clear her mind. This was just too strange. Even for the plateau.  
"Ok, so I have to kill a deamon. How am I supposed to do that, exactly?" Marguerite asked.  
  
Sidra shook her head.  
"No. Not *a* deamon. *The* deamon. The original sin and source of all evil. And he can't be killed. You just have to defeat him."  
  
"Funny how all of this just slipped your mind earlier."  
Marguerite murmured.  
  
She was silent for a moment, letting the information sink in.  
"The source of all evil!?" She exclaimed. "Are you insane?!"  
  
"Marguerite!" Sidra snapped, showing that even angels had their limits. "We don't have much time. You have to listen to me, all right?"  
Marguerite nodded, not saying a word.  
  
"All right." Sidra took a deep breath. "Now, I'm going to send you into the void between realities, because that's where the deamon lives. First, you'll have to pass a number of tests. Marguerite, this is important. If you fail the tests, they'll kill you before you even have time to blink. To pass the test, you'll have to identify various deamons and prove that you are worthy enough to challenge their master."  
Marguerite nodded absently.  
  
"Whatever you do, you cannot let them get to you. Remember, it is all just an illusion. Deamons are crafted from deceit, and they do nothing but lie. I cannot come with you. They would tear me to pieces and suck the marrow from my wings." Sidra said with a shiver. "But I'll always be right here."  
Sidra placed her hand over Marguerite's heart.  
  
"What happens if I fail?" Marguerite's voice was low.  
Already, the jungle was filling with a strange mist. Soon, she would be in the void, and on her own again. She didn't have much time.  
  
"You know what will happen if you fail." Sidra's voice seemed to come from all around her. For the mists had already consumed her.  
  
"Marguerite, you cannot fail. You won't fail. For Roxton, you will not fail."  
And without knowing how she knew, Marguerite could tell that the angel had gone. The mist was complete now, and no matter how hard she tried, she could not see through it.  
  
The heiress blinked, and suddenly the world had substance again. But she was no longer in the jungle. Instead, she seemed to be in the dungeon of a castle.  
  
'An old, creepy castle.' She noted with a shiver.  
With a deep breath, Marguerite took her first step, and began to look for a way out.  
  
"What have I gotten myself into?" She asked quietly.  
But there was no answer. Then again, she hadn't really been expecting one.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Marguerite sighed as she came to another fork in the maze of a dungeon she had somehow gotten herself lost in. She had been traveling for what seemed like hours, and her feet were starting to hurt. Her anger was also starting to build. She just wanted to get this over with, and get back to the plateau.  
  
"Damnit, can we just start this already?!" She demanded of the air around her.  
  
Silence met her demand. But unlike the past dozen times she had shouted out in anger, this silence had substance. It was not the silence of an empty room, but the silence of a room that had someone hiding in the shadows.  
  
"What's the matter? Are you too scared to face me?" She screamed.  
Silence.  
  
"Come on. Poor 'lil deamon afraid of the big bad Marguerite?"  
Silence.  
  
"For Christ's sake!" Marguerite exploded.  
The silence seemed to be mocking her, which only fueled her anger. However, before she could shriek at the shadows once more, an image of Lord John Roxton danced across her mind's eye, and stilled her soul.  
  
For years, Roxton had been trying to teach Marguerite the secrets to relaxation, and meditation. It was all in the breathing. So, now, Marguerite took a few deep breaths to clear her mind.  
One... What was it Sidra had said? Two... Lie and deceit. Three... She had said that deamons were nothing but.. Four...  
  
Marguerite's eyes opened, and she smiled to herself.  
"Deamon, I know you." She laughed. "We've become quite close during my life time, haven't we?"  
  
The silence wasn't mocking her any more. It was threatening. And suddenly, Marguerite knew she was right.  
"Deamon, you are anger." She named it.  
  
In a puff of black smoke, the creature appeared before her. It was a fire-engine red, with wicked curved horns and leathery black wings.  
"Do not look so pleased." It hissed at her. "I am just the first."  
And with that, it was gone. In it's place, a stair-way.  
  
"Well now, that wasn't so bad." Marguerite spoke, trying to believe it.  
At least now, she knew the rules.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
An hour, and a dozen deamon's later, Marguerite was starting to wonder when the experience would be over. She was getting tired of this. With a sigh, she stopped for a moment to rest. Wondering to herself how one went about calling a time-out in this game.  
  
She leaned up against the wall, closing her eyes for a moment as they were starting to hurt. And as usual, on the backs of her eyelids Marguerite found Roxton staring back at her. Grinning like an idiot, his eyes dancing with mischief.  
  
Tears started to build behind her eyes, and Marguerite had to suppress a sob. Why should she be in such a hurry to go back to the Plateau when he was no longer there? She had no one to bicker with anymore. It wasn't the same with any of the others. They lacked the passion John had possessed. And who would protect her from her nightmares, and even more frightening realities? With Lord Roxton absent, Marguerite couldn't think of a good reason to return home.  
  
'I should just give up now. Let them kill me.' She found herself thinking. 'At least then, I'll get to be with him.'  
Marguerite opened her eyes in alarm, allowing the tears that had been resting upon the backs of her eyelids to spill over, past her lashes.  
  
"Depression!" She called out into the empty hallway.  
And, like all the others, it appeared before her in a burst of black smoke.  
  
"I was wondering how long it would take you." It hissed at her. "But I am not defeated that easily, Marguerite."  
  
It took a step towards her, bloodlust heavy in it's eyes.  
"I know you better than the rest, don't I precious? You cling to me tightly when the sun goes down. I've been with you since before you can remember."  
  
It was close enough now that Marguerite could feel the heat of it's breath against her.  
"What makes you think you can chase me away like the rest of them?" It demanded.  
  
Marguerite closed her eyes against the horror before her.  
'Help me.' She pleaded silently.  
  
"She named you, Deamon. You must leave her be." Sidra's voice erupted from Marguerite's lips. "Those are the rules."  
  
"Sidra." The deamon smiled wickedly. "Why don't you step inside of my realm for just a moment, and I'll show you how much the rules actually matter."  
  
"Let her pass." Sidra insisted, her voice steady.  
  
"Fine." The deamon hissed gently after a moment. "If I must."  
  
It raised an arm, and ran a claw across Marguerite's face.  
"I will see you later, precious." It promised.  
  
Marguerite shivered as it left her. And with a silent 'thank-you' to the angel sitting in her heart, Marguerite continued forward. She had passed her tests. Next, came the big guy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So, what do you think? I really dislike this chapter, lol. But, the next one will be better. I'll make it shine. Please review. It'll make me work harder & faster. ;). Hope this chapter wasn't as bad as I think is was. But I wasn't ready for M to deal with the big bad just yet. We needed to weaken her just a bit first. Anyway, next chapter soon.  
Dai stiho  
~CrimsonCat~ 


	5. Entropy

All right, this chapter is *really* short. Sorry about that, but I wasn't quite sure how to drag this scene out. Thanks again to all of you who reviewed.  
  
Audrey - post the chapter, lol. And if you think you could make it better, then edit it. but you have to post it, 'cause I'm dying for a third chapter. As I'm sure everyone else is.  
  
Also, I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Makes up for me disliking it so much, lol. Again, sorry this chapter is so short, but I'll make it up to you somehow. I think I'll just let you read it.. see you guys at the bottom.  
  
  
=^..^=  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Marguerite practically clawed her way up out of a trap door, into what looked like a throne room. After what had to have been at least five hours creeping along through the dark, damp dungeon, she was glad to once more be in a place that was dry, warm, and well lit.  
  
But her relief at finally being free of the dungeons was replaced by something else all to quickly. Something Marguerite couldn't name yet, and didn't care to. All that mattered was the person before her.  
  
"Roxton?" She gasped.  
  
Roxton smiled at her.  
"Marguerite. I was wondering when you would finally make your way here."  
  
"You.." Marguerite inhaled. "This.. it can't be real." She spoke softly.  
  
"And why not?" Roxton demanded as he moved closer to her. "You know as well as I do that anything is possible here. Even life, where there was only death."  
  
Roxton cupped Marguerite's face, his thumb running over her lips.  
"Doesn't it feel real?" He asked quietly.  
  
Before Marguerite had a chance to reply, the hunter leaned in and captured her lips with his own. Kissing her with such passion that one might expect the two of them to burst into flames.  
It was Marguerite who broke the kiss. Recoiling in pain, as if she had been burnt, her fingers flying to her lips.  
  
"You aren't Roxton." She exclaimed.  
  
Roxton regarded her as if she had gone mad.  
"Marguerite, what are you talking about? Of course I am. Who else could I possibly be?"  
  
"I don't know, but you're not him!" The heiress shrieked.  
  
"Shhh." Roxton hushed her as he pulled her back into his arms. "It's all right. I'm here now. You don't have to be alone anymore my darling. I'm right here."  
  
Marguerite thrashed in his embrace.  
"Let *go* of me!" She shouted, pushing him away. "You *aren't* Roxton. You actually think you would have been able to fool me, of all people?" Marguerite's eyes flared with anger. "You don't think I KNOW how his kisses feel?!" She exploded.  
  
Roxton backed away, his eyes wide in fear.  
"Marguerite.. calm down all right?" He asked gently.  
  
"And there is your second mistake." Marguerite continued. "Roxton has never backed away from me." She raised her gun and pointed it in Roxton's direction. "Checkmate." She murmured.  
Marguerite pulled the trigger, and the bullet ripped through him easily.  
  
Roxton roared in pain.  
"You stupid woman!" He snapped. "That hurt!"  
  
The outlines of his body started to blur, as the deamon changed shape. Although Marguerite found herself wishing she hadn't pushed her luck. The creature expanded himself, until he was at least 8 feet tall and brushing up against the ceiling. Skin melted away and made room for a leathery hide that shone a glossy black. He looked like a creature born from nightmares and fueled by shadows.  
Her bullets didn't seem like enough anymore. And before Marguerite had a chance to escape, the deamon had it's claws wrapped around her, lifting her into the air.  
  
"Listen to me." It hissed at the woman in it's grasp. "I have the power to give you whatever you want. Jewels, power, revenge.. what ever you desire the most."  
  
"I don't want any of that." Marguerite insisted as she tried to squirm her way free.  
  
The deamon released her, and she fell to the floor. When she looked up again, Roxton stood before her once more. Only this time, he held a medium sized bag made of animal hide.  
  
"You don't want this?" he asked, tossing the bag to her.  
Marguerite caught the bag, wincing at it's weight. She regarded it suspiciously as she turned it in her hands.  
  
"Open it." The Roxton look-alike insisted.  
Marguerite untied the bag carefully, and peered inside. Her eyes visibly widened as she inhaled suddenly.  
  
"I take it you like them." he chuckled.  
Inside the bag were countless numbers of gems. Diamonds, sapphires, rubies, emeralds, and many others. All of them at least the size of her fist. Some even larger.  
  
"They could all be yours you know." He assured her.  
  
"These can't be real." Marguerite argued.  
  
"Leave me alone, and they're yours. Them, and so many more. Marguerite, I can give you so many jewels you won't know what to do with them all. And power beyond your wildest dreams."  
  
"And all I have to do is leave you alone?" Marguerite asked, her attention still held by the jewels in the bag.  
  
"Yes. That's all. You get everything you've ever wanted, and I get the world."  
Marguerite paused, as if for the first time remembering what she was here to prevent.  
  
"No." She closed the bag, tied it, and set it upon the ground. "I can't do that."  
  
"Don't be stupid. What do you owe any of them?" He hissed at her, destroying the illusion that she was talking to the real Lord Roxton.  
  
"I came here to stop you, and that's what I'm going to do." Marguerite insisted.  
  
"Don't be stupid. I'm offering you paradise!" He exclaimed.  
  
Marguerite looked him in the eyes as she spoke.  
"I gave up paradise once before. I can do it again."  
  
Roxton was replaced with the deamon once more, and again Marguerite found herself being snatched from the ground. Only this time, he wasn't so gentle. This time, he was squeezing the life from her.  
  
"Stupid mortal." The deamon growled. "I could have given you anything you've ever desired. You could have had everything."  
  
Marguerite struggled to free herself enough that she might be able to inhale, but the deamon's grip was too tight. The world started to spin and tilt around her, bright spots dancing before her eyes as she was denied air.  
  
"And now you're dying. And for what?" He laughed.  
  
Shadows began to dance around the edges of Marguerite's vision as her lungs started to burn. But still, she could not draw in oxygen.  
  
'John...' she though wearily. 'I tried. Honest, I did. I'm coming home John... I'll be there soon...'  
  
The deamon's body shook with laughter as Marguerite's body went limp in his hand. Slowly, Her eyes drew themselves shut, and she stopped trying to get away.  
The deamon let the woman fall to the floor lifelessly.  
  
Marguerite Krux was dead, and he was safe now. The only person that might have been able to stop him was no longer alive, and that was all that mattered. Now, as far as he was concerned, he was invincible.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
lol, guess I really *can* be cruel enough to kill them both off. eep. Sorry. I wasn't planning on killing Marguerite, it just sort of happened. And sorry to leave you like that, but now I have a good place to pick it up next chapter. Which, btw, I already have half written. So, with plenty of reviews, I'll have it finished and posted by Sunday night. Although, it's already Sunday... I hope you all appreciate my staying up until quarter past one in the morning to post this, lol. But, I couldn't sleep anyway, so no biggie. Anyway, sorry again for killing off Marguerite. But, I had to. Well, no, I didn't.. but doesn't it make the story so much more heart-breaking? :D  
Oh, and out of curiosity, what happened to everyone who reviewed my first chapter? You all seem to have vanished. Well, not all of you. I do have quite a few faithful reviewers. ;)  
Anyway, review for me, and I'll see you all next chapter.  
Dai stiho  
~CrimsonCat~ 


	6. The Devil's Playground

lol, you guys are getting so emotional. I find it quite entertaining :D. Be glad though, you've inspired me to make this chapter even better than it was when I first wrote it. Which, is why I'm posting it on Monday, and not Sunday like I said I might. Your reviews bring a much-needed smile to my face, so please keep it up. Um.. tell you what. Read it, and I'll see you at the bottom.  
  
=^..^=  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The world around her was darker than midnight, and that was all Marguerite knew. The only thing she could hear was her own voice, rambling on.  
  
'This can't be all there is. There must be more to life than this. More to *me* than this... How much longer until I'm finally made whole?'  
  
Then, through the darkness, Marguerite felt the reply more than she heard it.  
'Only as long as you allow, dear one. Only as long as you allow.'  
  
And suddenly, the world was rushing back towards her. Once more, Marguerite could feel the stone beneath her. She could feel the various bruises from when the deamon had dropped her the first time, and a few cuts from when she had fallen limply from his hand. Slowly, she pushed herself from the ground and opened her eyes.  
The deamon regarded her with horror.  
  
"No. You're dead!" It cried.  
  
"Next time, you might want to try snapping the neck." Marguerite advised. "It has less room for error than suffocation does."  
  
"No time like the present." The deamon growled as it lunged for her once more.  
  
Marguerite raised her hand, and the deamon met an invisible wall of resistance.  
"Sorry, you only get one chance at killing me." Marguerite smiled to herself. "Something most learn the hard way."  
  
"But you are a mere mortal." The creature argued. "You cannot defeat me."  
  
"There is nothing 'mere' about me, thank you." Marguerite glared at the deamon. "And it seems my little trip into unconsciousness brought a few hidden powers to the surface. You don't stand a chance anymore."  
  
The deamon through all it's weight onto Marguerite's invisible wall, and it buckled beneath the strain.  
  
"Looks like you aren't as invincible as you thought." It taunted Marguerite as it snatched her from the ground. And for the third time that day, Marguerite found herself much farther off of the ground than she would have liked.  
  
"You know, I realized something while I was having my little power nap." Marguerite spoke as she tried to break free of the deamon's all too powerful grip. "For all the millennia of your existence, the only emotion you have ever felt is anger. You aren't equipped to handle anything else."  
  
"And what, you're going to love me until I explode?" The deamon sneered. "Someone already tried that three hundred or so years ago. He's now decorating the wall of my lair."  
  
"No. Not love. Sorrow." Marguerite got her hands loose and grabbed ahold of the deamon's arm. "A sorrow so great that it makes every other emotion pale in comparison. A sorrow so strong that it numbs you from the inside out."  
  
Marguerite closed her eyes, and put all of her concentration onto the leathery hide beneath her fingers. But nothing happened.  
  
"Damnit, why isn't it working?" Marguerite muttered.  
  
"You're just like that stupid hunter." The deamon laughed at her expense. "Waiting for some higher power to come down and save you." The deamon's voice dropped low, taunting. "He screamed so loud when I sliced his belly open."  
  
Marguerite released a primal roar and a bright light surged from her hands, into the deamon.  
"Who do you think you are?" She demanded furiously. "Lord John Roxton was so much more than you could *ever* hope to be!" She shouted.  
  
The deamon gasped as it's skin started to crack. It fell to it's knees, but still Marguerite continued.  
"How do you like death now?" Marguerite snapped. "Isn't so fun when you're the one dying, is it?"  
  
Her hair whipped wildly around her face as a great wind filled the room. A green, slick substance began to flow from the creature's cracked skin, it's eyes bulging. The light had almost consumed the deamon by now.  
  
"I'll make you pay for taking him from me." Marguerite snarled. "I'll turn your skin inside out and make your blood boil, and you'll regret having ever harmed a single hair on his head!"  
  
The deamon's hand went limp as it toppled backwards, but still Marguerite would not let go of it. She continued to pour as much emotion into it as she could.  
  
"You'll pay, damnit." She insisted.  
  
"Marguerite." Sidra's soft voice called from behind her. "Marguerite, he's gone." The angel insisted. "He can't hurt you anymore."  
  
"He'll pay." Marguerite insisted fiercely. "For taking Roxton away from me.. I'll make him pay."  
  
"Marguerite!" Sidra snapped. "It's over!"  
  
Sidra stepped around the deamon's still body to where the heiress sat, determined. She placed a gentle hand on Marguerite's shoulder.  
"You have to let go." Sidra spoke softly.  
  
Marguerite turned towards her slowly, her eyes tired and empty.  
"It's over?" She asked softly.  
  
"It is." Sidra assured her. "You did it."  
  
Marguerite released the deamon quickly, as if it were poison.  
"To hell with paradise." She spat.  
  
"Roxton would be proud." Sidra murmured.  
  
Marguerite nodded numbly, tears starting to form in her eyes. But before she could say anything to the angel beside her, the room was fading away in a swirl of mist. Marguerite blinked, only to find herself back in the middle of the jungle, the sun long set.  
  
"Marguerite!" Challenger exclaimed, rushing towards her. "I Found her, she's over here!" He called to the others. And in no time, Malone and Veronica appeared before her as well.  
  
"You had us worried." Veronica told her.  
  
"How long was I gone?" Marguerite asked.  
  
"More than a day." Malone replied.  
  
The three exchanged worried looks.  
"You didn't notice the time passing?" Challenger asked gently, concerned.  
  
Marguerite glanced up at them, blinking back tears.  
"I.. I was busy." She supplied.  
  
"Busy?" Malone echoed.  
  
Marguerite recounted her adventure with as much detail as she could. She told them about the angel, the tests she had passed, the dungeon, the deamon, the darkness, and finally, her victory. When she had finished, she regarded them expectantly.  
  
"Marguerite, we need to get you to bed." Challenger spoke finally. "We've set up camp not far from here, and we can return to the treehouse at daybreak."  
  
"You don't believe me." Marguerite accused him. "None of you do."  
  
"You've had a rough 24 hours." Veronica tried to sooth her. "Some rest will do you good."  
  
"I'm not crazy!" Marguerite insisted. "Look, I'll prove it to you."  
  
Marguerite held out her hand, muttered a few words the other explorers didn't understand, and waited. A small ball of fire should have appeared above her hand, and remained floating there, but nothing happened.  
  
"It happened." She insisted. "I swear it did."  
  
"Why don't we get you back to the camp?" Malone suggested. "Maybe in the morning you'll feel better."  
  
Marguerite let them guide her to where they were camped, all the while running over every small detail of the past 24 hours. If she had just imagined it, there was no way she would remember everything with such clarity. It didn't matter if they believed her, Marguerite knew that she  
had saved the plateau, and the rest of the universe. Even if the others never knew, she did. And that was enough.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yay, the deamon is good and dead! That'll teach him to mess with the man Marguerite loves. So there. lol :D  
  
All right, sorry to all of you who wanted them to re-unite in heaven (Audrey, Steph, Jaclyn..) But as you can see, Marguerite wasn't really dead. Just unconscious. So, thoughts? This isn't the last chapter. I have one more for sure, just to wrap everything up. It's already written, I just want to go through and fix it up a little. So, I figured I'd post this to keep all of you happy, let it gather a few reviews while I edited, and post the next chapter tomorrow, or the day after. So, go ahead and review it. Make a simple little kitty cat happy, lol. ;) See you all next chapter.  
Dai stiho  
~CrimsonCat~ 


	7. Final Analysis

*Gives Audrey a cookie, hoping that the chocolate chips will calm her down a bit* lol  
anywayz, yay, more reviews :) :) And, all right, I know you're all screaming for Roxton to come back from the grave.. well, read on. See you at the bottom.  
  
=^..^=  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It had been two weeks since Marguerite had defeated the deamon. Life had gone back to normal, and no one mentioned the night she had saved the universe. Malone, Veronica, and Challenger still thought she had imagined the whole thing, and that was just fine with Marguerite. They didn't mention it, and neither did she.  
  
The night found her on the balcony, face turned towards the heavens. Marguerite thought she was alone, when she heard an all too familiar voice.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts."  
  
Marguerite smiled despite herself.  
"Can't you just read them yourself?" She returned.  
  
"Well, yes, I suppose." Sidra agreed. "But that takes all of the fun out of it."  
  
The angel leaned on the railing next to Marguerite, and turned her face towards the heiress.  
"You still have your powers you know." Sidra told her.  
  
"No I don't." Marguerite argued. "I tried to use them after I got back, and they were gone."  
  
"Not gone. Just.. burnt out temporarily. That was quite a thing you did. It took a lot out of you."  
  
Marguerite didn't answer  
  
"This isn't where it ends you know." Sidra pressed. "There is still much you are destined to do."  
  
"No, this is where it ends." Marguerite regarded the angel at her side. "If my powers are still there, like you say they are, then take them. Give them to someone else. I won't do it again."  
  
Sidra sighed, and turned her face towards the stars.  
"I suppose that is a choice you can make." She spoke finally. "I'll see that they're put to good use."  
  
"Thank you." Marguerite said softly.  
  
Sidra inclined her head towards Marguerite, as if paying her respects.  
"It was an honor to have worked beside you, Ms. Marguerite Krux." Sidra smiled. "And I cannot think of anyone who might have done a better job."  
  
Marguerite smiled sadly.  
"I can." She admitted, her voice catching a little.  
  
They both stood and embraced.  
"I suppose this is good-bye." Marguerite's voice was weak.  
  
Sidra kissed her forehead, as a mother might.  
"Go well, Chosen One." Sidra spoke gently.  
  
"Ex-chosen one." Marguerite insisted.  
  
"Of course." Sidra agreed.  
  
With those final words, and a flash of light, the angel was gone and Marguerite found herself waking up in her bedroom. An empty feeling washing over her, before it too passed away into the night. Tomorrow, she would wake up less than she was, less than she had been. But still, more than any other might ever hope to be. And with this knowledge, she rolled onto her side and went back to sleep, where Roxton waited patiently for her.  
  
  
The End (?)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, I know it was evil to make you think Roxton would be coming back.. sorry about that. I blame my lack of sleep. It always puts me in an evil mood. Ah, but does it end there? Where else could it possibly go? I suppose you'll have to review to find out. *Insert wicked grin here* Review please, and let me know what you think.  
Dai stiho  
~CrimsonCat~ 


	8. Reclaiming Paradise

Ok, I wrote this awhile ago. From the beginning, this was how I planned to end it. I wasn't going to post it, because I liked the other ending, but Jaclyn convinced me that maybe I should. All right.. I wasn't very hard to convince.. But that doesn't matter. Here is the real ending. See you all at the bottom.  
  
=^..^=  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Has anyone seen Marguerite?" Veronica asked as she came into the kitchen. "I just went in to wake her, but she wasn't in bed."  
  
"Oh, she's been gone since daybreak." Challenger told her. "Something about herbs we've run low on."  
  
"Do you honestly believe Marguerite is out there gathering herbs?" Malone spoke, looking up from his journal. "She hates having to do that."  
  
"She's been visiting the grave a lot in these past few weeks." Veronica observed. "Do you think she's all right?"  
  
"Well, she seems to be doing better." Challenger replied. "Marguerite just needs some time."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, unaware that her housemates were talking about her, Marguerite sat before Roxton's grave. She was trying her best to get everything off of her chest so that she might begin to start healing. She had been there for the past two hours, just sitting, and trying to collect her thoughts. And now, Marguerite thought that she might finally be able to put it all into words.  
  
"This still feels weird." She admitted to the earth. "Waking up in the morning, and not having you there I mean. Because I always figured that I'd be the one to die first. Hell, I'm always getting us into trouble. It makes sense that I'd be the first to die. I never thought that you'd leave me like this."  
Marguerite paused.  
  
"I mean, yes, I always thought you'd leave me at some point, but I didn't think you'd ever die. Any of the others, maybe.. but not you. You always seemed so invincible, and I knew you'd outlive us all." The heiress smiled sadly. "You just love proving me wrong, don't you?"  
  
The only reply she received was the trilling sound of a jungle bird, so she continued.  
"There was so much I never told you." Marguerite murmured. "And I hate that I never let you know how much you really meant to me. How much I.." She stumbled over the word. "..how much I loved you. Because I did love you John."  
  
A quiet sob escaped, and Marguerite held her hand over her mouth until she calmed a bit.  
  
"I'm sorry I never said it. Sorry that I could never quite fit my lips around the words, but I hope you know they were inside of me. I tried so hard to show you with everything I did, but it never really worked, did it?" Marguerite sniffled once before continuing. "I will never be able to forgive myself. I should have been the one to die, not you."  
  
Marguerite wiped away a few tears roughly, not letting them travel all the way down her face.  
"I know that you are with the angels, and I am still here on this damned plateau.. But, John, we are both dead. My love.. we are both dead." Another sob escaped, and a few more tears overflowed. "And I know that I have to get used to the fact that you're gone, but it's just so hard..."  
  
Marguerite was cut off by another sob. She couldn't stop the tears anymore. They danced down her face, one after another.  
  
"No, Marguerite. You don't."  
  
The heiress turned around to regard the angel.  
"What are you talking about?" She demanded as she tried to wipe her tears away.  
  
"You don't have to get used to Roxton being gone. You truly don't." Sidra's voice was soft, and Marguerite feared that she might be dreaming.  
  
"I don't understand." She admitted quietly.  
  
"I was thinking about what you said." Sidra confessed. "About putting your powers to good use. And I thought that after what we have put you through, you deserve something for your troubles."  
  
"Sidra, what are you saying?" Marguerite demanded.  
  
"What I'm saying, Marguerite, is that Lord Roxton was taken before his time. And, instead of giving your powers to someone else.." The angel smiled at her. "I'll use them to give you what you want most."  
  
Marguerite could feel her jaw drop.  
"You can't be serious." She breathed, afraid to believe Sidra might be telling her the truth.  
  
Sidra indicated that she should turn around, a grin erupting across her face. Marguerite inhaled deeply, and turned around slowly. And she could almost feel her heart stop.  
  
For where a lonely grave once rested stood a certain hunter she had spent too many months missing. He looked dazed and confused for a second before his eyes widened, and his hands flew to his mid-section. As if looking for the wound that had killed him.  
  
"Roxton?" Marguerite whispered. Afraid that if she spoke too loud, she would awaken in bed and discover it was just another dream.  
  
Roxton turned his attention away from his missing wound, and towards his favorite heiress. A loving smile took over his features.  
  
"John?" Marguerite gasped, stepping towards him. "Oh God.. John.." She sobbed, falling into his arms. "Is it really you?"  
  
"It's really me." Roxton assured her. "It's all right Marguerite, I'm here."  
  
"I was so afraid that I'd never see you again." She cried.  
  
"I could never leave you Marguerite." Roxton held her tight. "I love you too much."  
  
Marguerite laughed. Something she hadn't been able to do in a long time.  
"I.. I love you too." She exclaimed. "Oh God, I missed you so much..."  
  
Roxton kissed her gently, and Marguerite almost melted. Because it was real this time. He had really come back to her, and she was really here. In his arms. Right where she belonged. As far as Marguerite was concerned, everything was exactly as it should be. Everything was perfect again. Roxton was home, and nothing else would ever matter as much. No other moment would ever feel so right.  
  
Sidra smiled to herself as she watched the couple before her.  
"Farewell, my lord and lady." She spoke softly. "We shall meet again."  
  
The angel bowed slightly, and in a flourish of ivory feathers and bright lights, she vanished. Roxton and Marguerite never heard her final words. But somewhere, deep in the back of her mind, Marguerite knew, without knowing how she knew, that perfection was just an illusion. She knew that eventually she would have to pay for the gift she had received today. But for now, the only thing that mattered was that Roxton had come home. Marguerite would worry about the future when it came. For now, she would just focus on being happy.  
  
  
~*~Fin~*~  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yay! :) lol  
So, no worries. Roxton isn't dead. Not anymore, anyway. And, like I've said before, I'm sorry for killing him off, but he needed to be dead. His death gave Marguerite the strength she needed to kick the deamon's butt! But, being the romantic that I am, I just couldn't leave him dead. Even as I wrote it, I was always planning to bring Roxton back. Plus, look at how sad some of you got when he was dead. How could I not bring him back? But, damn, look at all the reviews I got! Maybe I should kill one of them off more often.. :D  
  
Yes, but anyway, I'm sad to say that I've hit a wall where my other fics are concerned. And I just want to mention now that I'm sad my new chapter of Little Sapphire Princess has only gotten two reviews. I mean I know it isn't great, but I didn't think it was *that* bad, lol.  
New chapters of LSP and my other one will most likely take awhile to write. I think I might write the sequel to this first. There wasn't going to be one, but as I was editing, an idea struck me.  
Marguerite and Roxton haven't seen the last of that dear little angel. She'll be back one day to turn their lives upside down and inside out once more! Anyway, review, and let me know how much you like the new ending, and if you would like to read the sequel I'm constructing in my head. Also, if you have time, just skip on over to LSP, and R&R that too lol. Would really appreciate it. I hope you guys enjoyed reading my fic, as much as I enjoyed writing it. See you in the sequel!  
Dai stiho  
~CrimsonCat~ 


End file.
